Double Trouble
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's soul has been torn in two. However his soul was not devoured. Now in the 21st century his soul has been shared amongst his reincarnation and his reincarnations twin brother. Life will never be the way it was now that a demon arrived.
1. Meet evil incarnatations

This idea I'm sure has been done to death but I wanted to try it anyways.

Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's soul is torn into two and when he is reborn his soul has been shared between his reincarnation...And his reincarnation's twin brother.

Chapter One: Meet the duo of evil.

The mornings started off normally enough. The alarm clock would go off. He would ignore it. It would go off again and he would get up to throw it at his brother's head.

The twins of the Ross household were difficult to jostle in the mornings. For they always found one way to make their parents miserable.

Throwing the clocks at each other...Or out the nearest window.

This morning Nicholas Ross stared at his alarm clock wondering how long it would take for his brother to realize there wasn't a clock being chucked at his head any time soon.

Rubbing his eyes he sighed getting up. "Why leave my warm bed if he won't leave his?"

It was around the time the older twin would usually get up and start the 'War' as their parents called it. The eleven year old twins were trouble enough as it was.

Opening the door quietly Nicholas watched his twin for a moment. An evil grin played out on his face.

/

"So far no clocks-" Mary-Anne Ross started. Her husband Roy shook his head.

"You know Ciel and Nick. One minute quietly sleeping the next-" 

"BONZAI!" 

"AUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

The sound of their sons made them sigh. "Who knew they'd be this bad?"

/

Nick watched with a grin as his brother shoved him away rubbing his abdomen. To wake him up Nick had decided to jump on top of his brother to scare him.

It only angered him. "Nicky..." Ciel quietly started. The younger twin leaned in.

"Yes Brother?" 

"GET OUT!"

He narrowly avoided the alarm clock aimed at his head followed by anything else Ciel could throw at him.

* * *

/

Mary-Anne saw Nick wander down the stairs a grin on his face. She nudged her husband. "Told ya Nicky would get Ciel up one way or another. Mornin' hun.' 

"Morning mom. Dad. What's for breakfast?" Yawning again the younger twin went straight for the video game console.

"And I told you instead of sitting at the table he'd go right back to that video game of their's." 

Ciel walked in at that moment. "It's not just a video game." He said opening his laptop and starting it. Technology sometimes amazed him at how simple it was.

"Yeah." The younger twin agreed using the system's Wi-fi to log into the interenet. "It's-"

The parents sighed knowing the dramatic pause. "World Of Warcraft!" They both said interrupting the boys who glared. "We get it already. We got it the first time, we got it yesterday...You two are addicted!"

"No!" Nick protested. Ciel nodded. "Yes he is right Dad. We aren't addicted...We have a bet." Ciel added finishing their sentence.

Roy groaned opening the newspaper. "You two are a couple of addicts and you know it."

All in all a normal day for the Ross family.

The twins were unaware however that a person from their past life was watching them.

They didn't realize the games they played as children pretending to be an Earl and his demon butler were true memories of their past.

_I am Ciel son of Roy and Mary-Anne. Brother of Nicholas. I AM the King of what I do best._

Ciel sneered as Nick protested.

_Ruining my brother's chance at the next level._

/

So what do you think? Lame? Needs work?

This takes place in our time so the tech is exactly the same. Wii, Xbox, cellphones.

The story will get better as it goes on I promise.


	2. Birthday's Demons and Camping?

Chapter Two: Demon in the woods.

That afternoon after school the twins found their father tying sleeping bags and other equipment to the top of the station wagon. "Dad...?" Nick was afraid to ask what his father had in store for his only children. Ciel was also curious. "What in the world are you doing?"

Roy grinned at the boys. It was one they feared. It only meant that either the internet was down, the power was out or the Xbox was broken. "Or rather did you sell any of our belongings? Forget to pay the electricity bill again?" Ciel added placing a hand on his hip.

"Nope! You boys know how your birthday is tomorrow right?" He asked excited at his plan. The boys would never see it coming. "Well since your party is at your Grandmother's in a week I decided..."

_He decided...?_ The boys thought looking at each other in fear. "What did you decided Dad?" Nick asked clinging to Ciel in fear.

Roy's grin turned evil as evil could possibly be. "WE'RE GOING CAMPING!"

The screams that the twins uttered made their mother inside shriek herself and run outside. "Guys! My cake-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Nick and Ciel ran past their mother to Ciel's room to hide with the laptop and extra Xbox. "We're not going!" They decided.

As it was however they had no choice.

That evening the men of the Ross household left the home they knew was filled with their tech sulking most of the way. "Dad I won't let you atone for this." 

"Quit acting like your grandma!"

"He's right though!" Nick protested as well.

"Can it!" They argued the entire way to the camp ground. Nicholas vocally and loudly at that, Ciel quietly and thoughtfully.

"If you don't turn back right now I will tell mom about the magazines under your bed." Ciel threatened his father.

"How did you find out about that!" 

"A twin has his ways." Ciel said with a mere shrug. His brother snickered and the boys exchanged a fist bump at their mischief.

"How about some music?"

Roy flicked the radio on. "It's not in the way you say you care..."

The boys sighed in relief. Toto was a prefered band for the twins. "Turn it up!"

"No keep it like this."

Roy was silent wondering how in the world did he end up with sons like his. He loved them but some days he wondered if he would have been better off just giving up on the idea of them giving respect.

"Hold the line! Love isn't always on time! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

_And yet..._ Roy thought with a small sigh as his boys began to quietly sing along to the song. _They know all the lyrics for Hold The Line...Might as well turn up the Toto like Nicky wants. It's their birthday weekend..._

Turning up the music the boys high fived each other. "Hold the line! Love isn't always on time! Love isn't always, isn't always on time!" Roy winced. His boys when they wanted to seemed to always become tone deaf whenever they were pissed.

Like now. A loud groan as another artist came on. "Yes! Nelly!"

"No!"

Ciel's grin was evil and quite catlike. "Too bad Dad! Mmm..." 

"Ooh oh!"

"Now if you wanna go and take a-" 

"NO!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

/

The demon's face held curious at the modern music from the station wagon that pulled up. Evil laughter and a man's pleading.

"Oh come on! Let's just go back it's dark out!" 

"Let's get the tent set-up." A man stepped out and Sebastian leaned further out of the tree he was positioned in. The man held quite a resemblance to the original Ciel's birth father Vincent. Similar coal black hair that appeared almost grey and shining green eyes.

_Perhaps Young Master has more then one Phantomhive in this time reincarnated..._

Then the man grinned and untied a bag from the roof of the car. "Ciel! Nicky! Come on!"

Two identical groans. The music only turned up more. "No!" Two pairs of blue eyes made Sebastian gasp in spite of himself.

They are exact replica's of Ciel Phantomhive. "Young masters?" _His soul was ripped in two but I thought he might have merged together with himself. It seems there was a problem in the transmigration process. However as it may be these are the reincarnations of my master._

The boys groaning and grumbling did get out of the car to help their father. It was a hot summer night and the boys were clad in matching shorts with different colored tank tops.

Reveiling the pentagram birthmark's on their shoulder blades. It wasn't upside down like the one Ciel had on his eye.

It was one of pure energy. _How peculiar._ Sebastian thought watching the family try setting up the tent with only a flash light to guide them.

"Ciel don't just stand there! Tell us what to do!" Nicholas yelled at his brother. The older twin glared and scoffed.

He waved the flashlight and instructions angrily. "I CAN'T READ IT IN THE DARK!"

An annoyed yell and Roy kicked the tent pieces. "That's it pack it up. We're-"

"Going home?" The boys quipped excitedly. Roy grinned that evil grin that sent chills down their spines. Their faces drooped. "Car?"

"Car." Sighing all three trooped back to the car. The internal lights were clicked on as they fumbled for their sleeping bags and snacks that would be a temporary meal.

Sebastian chuckled watching the boys become a tangled pile of limbs, matching coal hair and exact yelling voices as they kicked and attacked each other until Ciel was thrown to the ground of the car. Complaints were heard from the halfway rolled down windows.

"Hey dad if a bear comes can we feed Ciel to it?" Nicholas asked yawning sleepily giving his brother a punch to the crown of his head.

A soft "Ow" was uttered from Ciel who reached up to slap his brother upside the head.

"Hey Dad if a bear comes can we feed the tent to it?"

Roy put in earplugs and put on a sleep mask partially leaning the drivers seat back. "Go to sleep."

Click went the light as the crickets and evened tired breaths sounded from the Ross family.

Sebastian leapt down and landed silently from the tree. "Now that the masters father is asleep it would be the perfect time to..Make the correct preparations."

/

"Mmm what's the heavenly smell?" The twins were first up wandering out of their van only to gasp.

The tent was set up, a camp fire was going. A large meal was set up on the picnic table already.

A man was at the campfire preparing another meal? "Who are you?"

"What the-" This was said at the same time. The man stood and smiled politely at them. "Sebastian Michealis at your service Young Master's Ciel and Nicholas Ross."

The food was tempting. The man seemed trusting.

However Ciel knew better then to trust appearences. "Brother let's go." 

Nick ran after his sibling throwing the drivers side open. "DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" 

"DON'T TRY WAKING HIM UP! START THE CAR!"

Sebastian sweat-dropped at the childish reaction. _My they really are different then how he was...How amusing._ He thought watching the twins jostle their father awake.

Upon seeing Sebastian's clothing and the way he smiled Roy facepalmed. "You were sent by that old hag weren't you!" He yelled pointing at Sebastian removing one of the earplugs. "It wasn't so horrible for her that I had married her wife but now she's sending butlers after my sons on their birthday!"

_Birthday...Birthday..._ The boys turned to the picnic table eying the chocolate cake that was definietly not there before. "CAKE!" Ciel broke into a run shoving his brother away. "Mine!" 

"NO FAIR CIEL! GIMME!"

Two sighs. It seems no matter what form the soul of Ciel Phantomhive took the need for sweets was required.


End file.
